As the critical dimension of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices continues to shrink, the short channel effect becomes more problematic. Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) devices have good control capability of gates to effectively suppress the short channel effect. FinFET devices can also reduce random dopant fluctuation to improve the stability of the devices. Thus, FinFET devices are widely used in the design of small-sized semiconductor elements.
Laterally Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS) devices are one of the important components for developing cost-effective system-on-a-chip applications.
In a conventional LDMOS device, a portion of a gate oxide and a portion of a gate electrode cover a shallow trench isolation (STI) region, where the gate oxide may be easily punctured, thereby limiting the source and drain breakdown performance of the LDMOS device.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods for manufacturing a fin-type semiconductor device to overcome the these drawbacks.